wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
We're not so different, after all. Part 2
Click here to go to part one Chapter 6: Whispers in our minds Coral leaped out of the entrance, soon Abalone did too, along with many others. I didn't know I had a long-lost sister! ''Anemone's voice rang in Abalone's head. ''Really? ''Abalone asked. ''Well, I read the story. I just didn't know it was real. WAH! Queen Coral shot in the relative direction of where the messenger told her where the lost heir would be waiting. Then she wrapped her wings around a dragon Abalone didn't know. This leash is going to get old really fast. ''Anemone growled. Abalone studied this mysterious dragon. She was about five years younger than him, as far as he could tell. But he hadn't quite seen her wings. Coral then hugged the mysterious dragon, who extended her wings. Abalone then saw the starburst scales only royalty have. ''Well, that dragon is your sister. Abalone said, in his head. Shh! ''Anemone quickly said. ''She's about to say her name! ''Abalone and Anemone waited a second. ''Apparently her name is Tsunami and sh--- ''"WHY IS THERE A MUDWING IN MY PALACE!?" Coral's voice interrupted, breaking the peace all throughout the summer palace. ''Well, ''Abalone began ''That might not be a very good thing for every Seawing in the summer palace to hear. Abalone went to grab his spear, along with a lot of the dragons who entered the palace with Coral. However, to Abalone's surprise, many of the dragons in the summer palace didn't respond.'' Umm... Anemone, what's going on? ''Abalone asked, but after Anemone didn't respond, he reached towards his timedial, then Anemone finally responded. Wait wait wait wait! I'm ok! Sorry, she was just telling us what had happened. Apparently She's a 'dragonet of destiny' and--- Wait! What! ''Abalone interrupted ''You mean they're real!? I didn't think-- Do you want to hear her story or not? ''Anemone interrupted. ''Erm... yes, I do. Meanwhile "Anemone's in LOVE with that nitwit." he said again. "Yes, I know." Kamen responded, again. "Can you stop repeating those same six words over and over again." "I'm sorry, Kamen. It's just that we want to have the throne, and your son has a better chance of marrying Anemone than me!" Kamen rolled his eyes. "Your ridiculous, Whirlpool." Whirlpool snarled at Kamen's comment. "Well, " Whirlpool began "I know you've always wanted to kill your son." "That's true, and it'll be easier now that Angelfish is dead." Kamen smirked "I've made him believe he'd killed his mom, when I killed her." Kamen began to think. "Fine, brother. I'll kill my son. But what about the lost heir?" "She's nothing. She cannot even attempt to listen to me when I try to teach her Aquatic, and somehow she figured out how to call me, 'Squid-brain' in aquatic! That dragon is rubbish. I'll end her myself." Kamen glanced at Whirlpool. "What about Coral?" "She'll never know." Whirlpool answered. "Anemone will be mine, and the throne will be ours." Chapter 7: Stalkers It was late at night, even though he didn't mean to, Abalone listened into a conversation Anemone and her long lost sister were having. "So I can what?" Tsunami asked "So you can take Whirlpool!" Anemone finally barked out And so I can take Abalone. ''That quote made Abalone blush. "Wait... WHAT!?" Tsunami yelled Abalone was enjoying this sisterly chat. He almost wished he had a brother or sister. ''I am too dangerous. I killed my mother. ''Abalone sighed. ''Fortunately, Anemone is animus, so I have reason to use my timedial. Abalone continued to listen to the conversation, relaxed. After the voices had stopped chatting, Abalone stood up to return to his room. Halfway there, he thought he was hearing a few to many talons tapping the ground behind him. Abalone stopped. After not hearing the extra talons he started to begin to head to his room again, but before he'd even took a step, a talon tapped the ground behind him. Abalone whirled around beaming his glowing scales. Out of the corner of his eye, a cloak slipped into the shadows, but whoever was wearing the cloak must've knew Abalone saw him, because a moment later, the dragon jumped at abalone... in the same armor his first attacker was wearing. "YOU... AGAIN!" Abalone yelled but the attacker replied with a different voice than his first attacker. "I thought you were a general, Abalone. Too bad you'll be killed by not even a fighter." "How-- How do you know my name?" "Everyone does. But they won't soon." Abalone was reaching for his timedial, but his attacker smashed Abalone's into the ground. Abalone could tell by the pain swelling up his talon that it broke. "You're not going to use your timedial." his attacker hissed "You've escaped fate one too many times for my likings." I know I've heard this dragon's voice before... but I don't remember who's voice it is. '''''Abalone span and whacked his tail against the armor. The dragon skidded back from the blow, then said "We'll finish this later." and ran into the shadows. Chapter 8: Affect of a Tsunami "Well... this is most certainly awkward." Anemone said. "What?" Abalone asked. "Well, you got attacked again, lied to my mother about it, and mom's humiliated my long-lost sister in front of everyone." Abalone rolled his eyes. "How could this get any worse..." "Well, our attackers want to marry you, so they could get throne, but they haven't married you, and I'll make sure they don't. I'm sure nothing can happen to make things worse." Abalone smirked. Anemone grinned at him. "I JUST GOT ATTACKED!!!" a voice roared. Three moons... Why did I open my mouth!?'' Dragons surrounded the scene. Then Abalone saw the dragon who got attacked. It was Tsunami. "Tsunami described what happened, and the dragon was wearing armor." Anemone said to Abalone. "It looks like things are getting worse." "shh!" Abalone whispered "If a seawing spots us talking underwater then they'll think you have great animus power, so Coral and Blister can use your magic to do something that will definitely break your soul." Anemone clearly ignored this and went straight back to telling him what happened. "Whatever. Then Blister arrived, then Tsunami blamed Piranha and the cook for not taking care of her friends, so they were put into cells, Then Tsunami decided to take care of the queens last egg and promises that the egg will hatch safely tonight." Abalone barely heard any of what Anemone said because the words, ''It was him ''and ''It wasn't your fault ''kept ringing in his head. "I'm sorry, what?" Abalone said. "I'm sorry, Anemone, ever since I got attacked... again... the words, 'It was him' and 'It wasn't my fault' are circling through my mind." Anemone gave Abalone a weird look. ''That's weird... Anemone said to him telepathically. '''''But times up, mother is here. Abalone swam towards the queen and she asked him in aquatic, "Did my daughter make it to the deep palace safely." "Yes." Abalone replied. It's a good thing I convinced your mom you made my air bubble, right? ''Abalone waited for a response but he knew Anemone didn't like talking about that. "Good. if the dragonet is alive tomorrow morning I'll let you take care of Anemone for two hours." Coral said in Aquatic "Thank you Queen Coral." Abalone responded. Chapter 9: Palace secrets "NO, NO, NO!" Abalone yelled. "Your sister wanted to go in there alone, and I'm not letting you in there because who knows if we're going to get attacked again!" Anemone rolled her eyes. "I'm worried about her." Anemone growled, "I'm going to help her. This is my decision!" Abalone glared at Anemone. ''WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS! ''Anemone yelled in Abalone's head. "I-I can't lose you. I don-t know what I'd--" Anemone was looking at Abalone that just shouted, "SERIOUSLY!" Abalone sighed. "Ok, I'll go. As in only me. I'll make sure your sister makes it back with the egg." Anemone leaped at Abalone and gave him the biggest hug. "Thank you." Anemone said. Abalone couldn't ditch Tsunami, not after Anemone's hug. He felt as if this was the fastest he'd ever swam. He bolted through schools of fishes, and even a pod of dolphins. He was determined to get to Tsunami for Anemone. At last, there it was, the deep Palace! Abalone shifted into his diving form and shot down towards the palace. He landed swiftly then, slowly swam towards the royal hatchery, listening for swimming figures nearby. Finally he was in front of the hatchery doorway. Abalone put his ear against the door, and what he heard was frightening. Abalone had given Tsunami an airbubble prior to the moment she'd entered the hatchery. But what he heard wasn't normal, it sounded like stone scraping against the floor. ''That must be the armor the dragon who attacked me was wearing. ''Abalone grabbed a nearby narwhal horn spear and opened the door. ''What the... ''Abalone only saw Tsunami holding a newborn... and Orca's statue above her holding a spear? ''Three moons... Abalone had just realized what was happening. That statue was animus enchanted, and I just saved Tsunami and the dragonet from that statue. Abalone had decided that Tsunami would do something that would destroy the statue if he closed the door. Tsunami turned and saw the statue. Then she swam away, that was when Abalone closed the door, but he continued listening just in case. Chapter 10: A killer revealed. Tsunami burst out of the hatchery, not noticing Abalone. Abalone had heard Tsunami coming, so he didn't get too surprised. Abalone waited a moment then entered the room, with the statue. "What are you?" Abalone asked, waving his talon in front of the statue. A moment later, the statue replied, "I am one of Orca's ''three ''enchanted statues. My duty is to kill all of the Queen's female heirs, so Orca can be queen forever." ''Well that explains a lot. ''Abalone thought. "What are the two other enchanted statues jobs?" "The first has been destroyed six years ago, after an egg got stolen from this hatchery. The third was enchanted so anyone can talk to Orca, alive or dead." Abalone could feel himself getting cold, but he had to ask, "Where is the third statue." "The third statue is currently located in Orca's room. to talk with Orca, write, 'forever' on the pedestal." ''That will come in handy. I don't know when, but it will. ''Abalone felt as if he'd just solved a mystery, even though he knew he didn't. Abalone had decided to enchant the statue one last time to ask his final question. "Who is attacking me and Tsunami?" To Abalone's disappointment, the statue answered, "I only answer questions that involve myself or Orca." Abalone sighed, then left the room to return to Anemone. ''Soo... Orca enchanted the statue, and mother is really sad right now. ''Abalone nodded. ''I actually already knew Orca enchanted the statue. I had asked it a few questions last night, and Orca apparently enchanted three statues, but Orca must of put an enchantment on this statue so it can only answer questions in regard to itself or Orca. ''Abalone knew Anemone was about to yell at him for keeping something like that secret, but instead he got, ''ARE YOU KIDDI-- WAIT NO!!!! ''Abalone rushed to where Anemone was and saw Coral putting Tsunami in the electric eel prison. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Abalone asked Coral, loudly. "We cannot have the dragonets of destiny leave our talons. This way, Blister will be queen for sure!" Coral replied. "But Blister has been using you milady!" "What has happened to you, Abalone? Blister has never been using me... right?" Blister looked very enraged at Abalone. "Never." Blister said too rashly for Abalone to like, but Coral thought she was being sincere. "See, Abalone. It's fine. If Blister were using me, Ha! Then we wouldn't have an alliance." Abalone wanted to scream, but a voice in his head was distracting him. ''They're coming! You have little time! ''Abalone was feeling sick, but he heard Blister say, "It's not normal for dragon's to get a sudden change of attitude like this... Unless Abalone is an animus dragon." ''TOO LATE! ''The voice in Abalone's head yelled. "Abalone, are you animus?" Coral asked, reaching for Abalone. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Abalone yelled, but it was too late. "He's as cold as ice." Coral gasped. "How could you not tell me about this? You were one of my best generals..." Abalone looked around. He saw Whirlpool looking stunned, Blister with an evil grin, and Anemone escaping from her harness. ''Get your sister out of here Anemone! ''Abalone shouted in his head, but he noticed Anemone's strand of pearls on the ground. "NO!" Abalone shouted at Anemone. "He's trying to hide his powers from you, Coral. I'd suggest locking him in a prison too." Coral considered this for a minute, then answered, "Your right, Blister. There's no saying how mad he's gone." Abalone reached for his timedial, however, Blister noticed this too and tore the necklace off of Abalone. "He must of enchanted this! He was just reaching for it, so I figured." Coral nodded. "Strap this traitor of all his belongings. And put him in prison." Click here to go to part 3 Category:Content (EpicKieren66) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)